A Cyborg Hacker in the Future
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Cyborg's last stand sends him spiraling into a distant future not one of his own world
1. Chapter I: A Cyborgs Last Stand

Summary: Cyborg's last stand sends him spiraling into a distant future not one of his own world

* * *

Chapter 1: A Cyborgs Last Stand

Kensington 'Kodex' T. Brown looked out over the barren, scorched landscape before him, the sky was painted the color of radioactive green, in the distance, Kensington could still see the last evacuation ship far off into the distance, Kensington looked down to his clenched fist, within it were an AI memory chip, at his hip, he felt the weight of his Modified Smith and Wesson Revolver laser pistol, an odd combination of regret and comfort issuing from both objects.

Kensington looked up from the AI chip, bringing his hand up and attaching it to his necklace, he then reached down and activated his wrist mounted pulse gun, drawing it from its compact form.

"Let's get to work" The cyborg said softly to himself through his voice augmenter. Bringing his cyber-organic cybernetic arm in front and place three of his fringes on the forearm and neon red light exploded to life on the arm. Flicking the three fingers upward a screen appears with multiple icons for different uses. Kensington press the 'Music' icon and opens to a multiple playlist's. Skimming though the playlists, Kensington opens 'Favorites 2' and finds the song he was looking for.

(Play Next Time by Gang Starr, Kensington's theme song)

Kensington smile to himself as the music beings to play in his helmet. He steps down from the landing platform he had been standing on, walking toward the dust cloud at the edge of his vision, in which the forms of several armed figures could be seen, Kensington raised his pulse gun and lined the sights up on the closest figure, a tall silhouette of a person. Kensington fired one shot, and smirked as he hit his mark.

The next shadow in the haze was much taller, with a hunched posture and a weapon clutched in one of its hands. Kensington recognized it as an zombie with cybernetics (who ever came up with the idea for zombies to have that is a bloody idiot!) and peppered the figure's form with shots, after three shots, the familiar blue haze of a burst energy that indicates that the zombie was disintegrated, and Kensington adjusted his aim to land the final shot into the center of the mechs helm.

As the last figure dropped to the ground, Kensington calmly switch from his Pulse gun to his Revolver, grabbing a freshly changed cell and smacking it home with a familiar click, only then did Kensington release the breath he hadn't remembered holding. As more figures began to make their way out of the smoke, first one, then two, then a dozen. Kensington sighed, reaching behind him, he pulls out another energy weapon that resembles a AA-12 shotgun and raised his both weapons again.

"This may take a while to deal with" Kensington said softly as he moves around to one of the destroyer buildings that was nearby to his location, he was quite lucky to be in an abandoned city it gave him much needed cover from enemy fire when they decided to attack from higher ground to get the drop in him.

Kensington fought for hours on end, not thinking, not feeling, only acting and reacting, more and more soldiers fell from his onslaught of plasma, laser, and pulse shots, some with neat holes in their heads, others in pieces from his pulse grenades, and some with their skulls or chests caved in from his harsh blows with the butt of his pistol or a pulse blast.

Kensington occasionally was not quick enough to dodge their shots, and over time gained a hefty collection of wounds, a large cauterized gash lined his side, and in several places his armored trench coat sported holes, revealing deep burns that wept blood from between cracks in the charred skin. At one point, a shot had impacted the side of his helmet, the armor saving him from being decapitated from the blast, but leaving deep cracks on the edge of his right hexagon visor lens.

A click resounded as Kensington pulled the trigger of his Laser Revolver, and he instinctively ejected the spent cell and reached for a full one, but paused as he realized he was out of laser ammo, the first conscious thought he had had in the last five and a half hours. He quickly put away the laser weapon by holstering it, and went to reach for his wrist device that activates his cybernetic limb enhancements, when a bolt of plasma impacted in the right side of his damaged helmet, it shattered, a gaping hole appearing in it as of melting metal peppered Kensington's face. The hacker roared in pain and rage followed by a wide range of slurs and very descriptive profanity. Gripping the helmet, yanking it off, Kensington tossed it at an incoming zombie, the stinging of burnt flesh filled his nostrils.

An Mutant lizard approached Kensington from behind and a metal fist whipped around, smashing its face with and finishing it off with a quick burst of fire from one of the shoulder mounted pulse cannons, as another Mutant approached Kensington began painting it with fire until its armor broke and the soldier collapsed in a pool of its own blood. Kensington continued firing until a stray plasma bolt impacted just beneath his arms, hitting him in the chest and sending gouts of blood into the air as he staggered back. The Cyborg would not be deterred, however, and managed to cling to his two foot long wrist blade with his left hand on the grip and slashes the throat of a nearby mutant from behind, with his left, he reached to his hip and activated his pulse weapon, he whipped toward the source of the enemy fire and began spraying the area with his plasma canon (the other shoulder mounted weapon). In his opposite hand he leveled the Laser AA-12 shotgun on the nearest approaching zombie and fired several shots, he adjusted his aim to an Mutant that had managed to get within swinging distance.

A Crab Mutant grabbed Kensington in its large claw but he simply pressed the muzzle of his wrist mounted pulse gun against its head and pulled the trigger, the Mutant fell back with two new holes in either side of its head, one neat and surgical, the other ragged and gaping. Kensington fell from the Mutant's grasp, but managed to stay on his feet thanks to his cybernetic helper.

Kensington looks behind him to see a human sized pale, light purple mechanical stick figure that was around his height (5'11) wearing a extremely long black scarf rapped around it's neck standing right behind him. This was XJ-Beta, Kensington's personal synthetic helper (looks similar to Yupia, but with a different color scheme)

Kensington began to think, he was wounded, beaten, battered, and was running low on ammunition for his weapons and power for his cybernetics. The hacker looks back at XJ-Beta, she was badly damaged from the fighting. The visor of her helmet was cracked and part of the helmet was missing as well and from the flashes of light from her body, she was losing power fast. Rising his wrist device he scrolls through his inventory to find a particular weapon in his arsenal in his personal pocket dimension for a moment or two he came across for what he was looking for, the most dangerous weapon ever created with technology: The Pulse Haze Bomb (TPHB). A bomb made with proton fusing pulse technology Kensington had made awhile back in his earlier days of his work. The bomb itself has the force of a fifty megaton bomb. The reason why Kensington made this is still a mystery.

Kensington knew what he was planing to do was suicidal but he didn't have any other options at the moment If he was going to die he would rather die by his own creation then on his knees by his enemies, equipping the TPHB, Kensington notice design of the grenade, it looked to be an standard grenade but slightly larger and purple in color, pulling the pin the slight ticking coming from the grenade was able to fill his ears as he looks down at the grenade in hand, it stared to glow dull purple.

Kensington closes his eyes and softly spoke to his helper, "This is thee end…'isn't it?" The Hacker asked his damaged helper. Kensington stares into XJ-Beta's glowing red eyes.

"D-d-dad-d-day" XJ-Beta glitches out of her damaged voice box.

Kensington sifted is gaze back to the TPHB was glowing even brighter then before, looking around multiple Mutants animals, Zombies, giant bugs, and other robot started to make there way to him and Beta. A saddened look appears on Kensington's face as he looked to the radioactive storm he was in, he always liked them despite how dangerous they where, the cybernetic limb enhancements retracted back into their compartments.

'This isn't how I honestly would go out' Kensington thought as XJ-Beta raps her arms around her 'father's neck, Kensington's USB Cord like tail raps around XJ-Beta's waist to bring the mechanical girl closer to him. Kensington returns the jester back by hugging XJ-Beta. The Hacker looks off into the distance at a Arc Fusion reactor station that was known as Stalin Station that looks like the reactor was going into critical meltdown since the station was beginning to gain bright blue glowing cracks.

Kensington looks at the station with a anime style sweat drop. 'And that Irish saber wielding idiot is probably dead to since he's in there'

As a mutant cheetah was about to slash Kensington and XJ-Beta when the TPHB finally activated with a bright red flash, the explosion and shockwave of force had destroyed everything in its wake uplifting the ground and killing all the mutants, zombies and robots in a massive ten kilometer radius. Bright flashes to show what had happened. All of the people far from the fighting in one of the evacuation ship had taken their hats/helmets off and lowered their heads for there fallen Hacker.


	2. Chapter II: Eden Shot Out!

Chapter II: Eden Shot Out!

The first thing Kensington became aware of was pain. Then the fact that he was laying down, and it was pitch black. No wait, his organic eye were closed and the cybernetic one was powered down. Groaning, he tried to recall how he got here. Last thing he remembered was fighting near Stalin Station. Ah, that explains why he was in so much pain. Still, the fact that he was able to get up must mean ether he had won or he had died and this was the afterlife. Kensington forced his organic eye open a crack...only to see himself looking back at him. Blinking in utter confusion, it took him longer than it should have to register that it was his own reflection. Not in a mirror, but on somebody's face visor.

"Beta?"

"D-da-day a-a-re y-ou al-righ-t?" XJ-Beta glitchly asks, she lightly touches Kensington's shoulder, which causes the hacker to bring his hand to her shoulder.

Kensington bring his hand up to his cybernetic eyes and jumpstarts it with a neural electrical shock before speaking. "Yes I'm fine Beta, first let me fix your voice regulator so you can speak clearly" Kensington then places his cybernetic hand on XJ-Beta's damaged neck. Suddenly neon red technically line began to form on Beta's neck and slowly began to self repair. "There we go, I activated your self-repair function, that should help you for the time being. Did you find any idea or information on where we are at the moment?" Kensington ask.

"Yes, we appear to be on a different planet" XJ-Beta answered velvety

"How would you know this exactly?" Kensington asks the Mechanical stick figure

"A small number multiple aliens of different species can be seen moving around, but mostly human so far" XJ-Beta answered

"Did anyone see you?" Kensington asks, he hopes no one saw XJ-Beta, manly do to her being a synthetic and people may question it, that and the government could see her which could cause problems for them. And by problems he means them stealing her from him. Kensington felt a something on his leg, the hacker looks down to see a mechanical newt the size of a puppy. Kensington picked it up and held it close, it seems to like being held since it beeps happily.

Kensington turns back to XJ-Beta, "Can you describe one of the species you saw?" Kensington asks 'daughter'

XJ-Beta nods, "Pink, sea based life form that resembles a jellyfish, says 'this one' when it specks, multiple long legs, and floats"

'I feel like I've heard of them from somewhere before'

"That and I saw somethings odd, it clearly was female and had tentacles for hair… and blue"

'Oh now I remember'

Kensington finally figures out that he and XJ-Beta (along with a bag FULL of ammunition and their weapons) where both in the Mass a Effect universe, on Eden Prime, in a open field, slightly fully healed, in a different universe, but it was odd, Kensington should be freaking out right now but... he felt so calm and was calculating everything like he normally would.

"Daddy?"

"I'm fine Beta, I'm going to find a terminal to hack or something, stay here, stay out of sight and watch my back, I really want to be prepared if a fight breaks out" Kensington tells Beta before moving towards the end of the opening, but he stops and turns back to Beta, "Do you have a weapon?"

Beta pulls out a one sided, guard-less sword, similar to a long sword, Kensington nods and continued on out the opening.

"This isn't going to be easy" Kensington said to himself as his mask covers his face and glows red hexagon lenses. (His mask resembles the same one the Courier wore in Fallout: New Vegas)

Sometime later

"This place seems peaceful" Kensington said to himself as he walks around the settlement, the people here looked really nice and friendly to him, even though they were taken back by his mask a little bit and his voice augmenter, who could blame them? He made the thing to mask his identity and protect his face and head not to be fancy.

"See anything interesting Beta?" Kensington said into his build in comlink inside his helmet.

{"Yes I have, there is something here called a Prothean beacon and it seems to be of great importance to these people daddy"} Beta said from her comlink

"Hmm this this something worth seeing, I'm deploying HK-Omega and IA-Alpha to scope out more of the settlement while I look around more" Kensington said as he makes his way behind one of the many buildings and started pressing buttons on his cyber keyboard to find his other synthetic helpers. HK-Omega and IA-Alpha, unlike Beta they they both were build for frontal assault combat and armed with advanced weapons. The only problem was…

"What the actual FUCK just happen!?"

The personalities of Alpha and Omega.

"What seems to be the problem Alpha?" Kensington asks

Alpha was similar to Beta in appearance, but he was taller then her (6'9) and was a light blue in color, unlike Beta, Alpha didn't have any article of clothing, instead he was covered in blue armor with a crescent visor (similar to Gildedguy only without the cape and different visor).

"Fuck yeah I do! We were knees deep in so much mutant/zombie/robot shit that we needed to shovel our way out! And the first thing I see is that we are in a fucking grass field!"

'Way was I watching Red vs Blue when I was programming Alpha?' That was the only thought that went through Kensington's mind, "I was shocked too Alpha, but were fine now and safe"

Kensington's words didn't seem to ease the armored stick figure synth, "Yeah but for how long boss? For all we know an invasion of dam robot could appear at anytime!"

"Please don't jinx it Alpha…"

"Alpha is correct though" Omega sad suddenly, "We are in a unknown location with unknown hostile targets"

Omega was a rusty orange stick figure synth… and that's about it, he was just a stick figure with slanted blood red eyes.

"I'm getting to that! I need you two to scout out the settlement while I check out this Prothean Beacon thing-"

Kensington had stopped mid sentence to lean back as a stray plasma blot had shot right at him. The three slowly turn to the left to see a small platoon of purple-ish blue robots pointing their guns at them.

"Alpha"

"Yeah"

"I hate you"

Alpha sighs, "I know"

Kensington quickly draws his AA-12 shotgun and Omega's left arm transforms into a large cannon (similar to Shockwave's) and fires a charge shot right in front of the platoon causing a small explosion to sent them spiraling. The three thought it would be a good time to bail.

"You just had to say something Alpha!" Kensington shouts at the blue armored synth as he fires a few shots with his shotgun while dogging any in coming shots that were fired, the Cyborg Hacker had been in enough situations that involved him being shot at so much that he knows how to doge on instinct.

"Beta what's going on your end!?" Kensington shouts into his comlink, the Hacker weaves to the side to avoid another plasma shot and felt some of his hair get singed from the heat. The Hacker had drawn his revolver and fired back at the purple armored machines.

{"There's an invasion force attacking the planet at the moment, the humans call them Get and they haven't been seen out of their sector in the past two the three hundred years, in my option… I blame Alpha"}

"Fuck you too Beta!"

The Hacker sighs, "Let's gust focus on surviving and regrouping at the moment" Kensington swiftly flipped around and fires his AA-12 shotgun at any Geth that was out of cover while Omega lifts his arm cannon fires massive compressed plasma shot at one of the covers the Geth were using and it exposed in a explosion of plasma. Alpha had hopped over cover and equipped his combat construction drill and chainsaw and started to tear apart any Geth that was foolish enough to get in his line of sight. Beta had jumped from a near by roof top and started slicing Geth apart with her long sword.

The Cyborg Hacker had equipped his revolver and started firing both weapon with his shoulder mounted plasma and pulse cannons automatically tearing apart any Geth that got in Kensington's line of sight with pin point accuracy. Omega deployed his arm scythe blade impales a Geth Prime through the chest before throwing it into another group of Geth and firing a plasma blast at the group that consumes them in a sea of green flames. Alpha had stabbed his chainsaw into the ground and used it to propel himself forward through a group of Geth and drops a couple of pulse grenades with three second timers, the shockwave blast from the pulse grenades shreds the Geth's bodies to metal shards. Beta's body started to vibrate at a fast rate and she disappears into a large crowed of Geth troopers, in the span of five second the Geth were nothing more then bits and pieces on the ground with Beta standing a few feet away from the remains.

"Guys this away!" Kensington shouts to the three helpers as he made a mad dash for an opening while dogging and weaving around plasma bolts, the helpers follow their creator to the opening. Kensington reaches into his coat and pulls out a clutter of grenades and started to chuck them around at the Geth and mass of explosions burst to life and send the Geth flying around for the helpers to slash/stab/hack/blast into oblivion from the sheer brutal assault the four were delivering to the table.

"Hey boss! Right flank roof top!" Alpha calls out to Kensington, the Hacker swirly swerves to his right and fires four shots from his revolver at a Geth sniper, the energy bolts easily break through the snipers shields and got four holes burned through it, the Geth sniper started to spasms uncontrollably and it's upper body explodes.

"Omega! Three o' clock!" Kensington shouts to the rusty orange helper, Omega charges his cannon for a charge shot and fires at one of the homes, the plasma charged shot caused the house to go up flames and launching the Geth inside into the air.

Kensington reaches into his black/maroon tailcoat pulls out a sword hilt that resembles a claymore and ignites into a purple two-edged energy broadsword, the Cyborg Hacker actives the thrusters in his boots and blasts off towards a group of Geth with his energy claymore up to bare. Kensington cleaves through the a Geth Prime with a heavy swing of his energy sword followed by a series of slashes at a fast rate.

"Delta! Your assistants is required!" Kensington calls out behind him

Kensington and Co. all dive to ground to avoid the thin laser cuts through the remaining Geth troopers. The four turned around to find a human girl seemed extremely odd. At first glance the human looks to be a normal teenage human girl with silver hair that went past her shoulders from a distance. But with a closer look one would noticed the jointed areas of the girls arms and legs were very much mechanical since they were being held by a shiny silver metal substance that possibly is meant to cover the inner exterior. The limbs (arms and legs) were colored shiny silver and jet black that matched the lab coat with grey suit top she wore that covered her entire torso. (Think of Aigis)

"Kensington! It seems that these 'Geth' are following someone's orders to attack the colony" Delta said as she ran her scan through the computer she was wearing on her body. A miniature keyboard was strapped to her left arm as her right hand, complete with a laser-pointer, fingered the keys. She had a backpack that housed her hard drive and was equipped with a wireless-access antenna, a visor that wrapped around her face and acted like a holographic monitor, and a solar panel that provided additional power to the ergonomic-computer.

"Are there any survivors?" The Hacker asks the android

"There are! But there so scattered it impossible to pinpoint due to the interference of the Geth"

"Let's hope we find some soldiers" Alpha said

Meanwhile

After finding Nihilus' body and marking the area for pick up and further investigation after the mission was over, a dead Specter and accusations that it was another Turian Nihilus knew was the sort of thing she would get screwed with by the brass if she didn't, Elizabeth Von Shepard had kept them moving towards the spaceport as fast as they could manage.

Initially when the Geth had been made aware of their presence, probably during the encounter in which they had saved Williams and some survivors that the Geth had been about to sacrifice on giant metal spikes, they had come in their droves. Elizabeth had been forced to stop just out set up a killzone as the Normandy told her of the attackers it had detected on it's scanners, planting explosive traps and enlisting a few of the surviving militia they had saved in preparation.

As much as she worried about the deaths that were probably occurring due to this distraction, Elizabeth knew there was little she could do about it without the risk of being overwhelmed herself, which both would fail the mission and probably mean the colonists deaths regardless.

The Geth plan of destroying the spaceport with bombs was an obvious attempt at asset denial as well as disguising the true purpose behind the attack, thankfully Kaidan was skilled enough with explosives to disarm the damn things whilst she and Ashley kept the slowly growing horde of Geth back.

"Commander, behind you!" The call made her whirl round just in time to see a dark clothed figure blur past her, a claymore sword of all things in hand as he slammed into the husks that had been about to attack her. Shepard also noted at the same moment that the fire from the Geth was slowly dropping off and decided to risk taking a look at the situation.

Looking out from her cover Shepard was shocked to see more of the same figure engaged with the Geth troopers, moving between them with a speed that she doubted any normal human could manage. His technique with the energy sword was brutal and fast, the tactical part of her mind noted as one of his swings overbalanced one of the figures, leaving it open to a blast from one of the surviving Geth.

"Delta! Formation 4!"

Another dark figure flew past Shepard and lands in front of the teenage boy and reveals to be a girl with an ancient computer attached to her. The girl rises her hands and fires beams of energy from her hands right at boy, who rises his claymore up to bare and reflects the beam in an opposite direction to cut through any surviving Geth and husks. Any remaining Geth that where hiding behind cover were merciless blasted to hell from a grenade the teen had thrown.

As Shepard signaled for Kaidan to make a move towards the bombs as the last Geth was punctured straight through it's eyestalk, Elizabeth decided that she needed to at least try and talk with their mystery savior, the only one remaining after the other disappeared in green particles (similar to Sektor's teleport ability). Shotgun still at the ready just in case, Elizabeth stopped about 10 m from him as he seemed to be talking in his ear, probably a communicator.

When he turned to face her, Elizabeth was truly surprised at how young their savior actually looked now he was standing still. The teen around 15-16 years old with light chocolate skin. He has long slick-back jet black hair tied into a ponytail with dim glowing hazel eye with the left eye being a cybernetic red optic, he stood around 5'5 to 5'4 in height, he wore dark maroon trench coat with pieces of high tech armor on the shoulders, arms, and chest with glowing neon red lighting on the edges, he wore a pair of black dress pants with a blood red stripe going down the right pants leg, for shoes he wore glossy combat boots black that reflects the light from the sunlights shining down on them. Shepard took notice of the cybernetics the teen had, his entire left arm was cybernetic with some form carbon fiber and synthetic components mix together with a screen on the forearm with glowing red techno lighting, also at least a small fraction of his head was replaced with cybernetics from the left hand side of his face and head. Despite this there was a definite air of danger about him, even ignoring the fact she had just seen him destroy a dozen Geth and at least as many husks, so she hefted her shotgun defensively just in case.

"I am Commander Elizabeth Von Shepard of the Alliance Navy, who are you and are you going to be a problem for us?" Probably not the most diplomatic way to have put it, but given the Geth were after the beacon it wouldn't be a big jump to assume other unsavory organizations were after it as well, given his skills he might well be another attempt to create a human Super Soldier or perfect human.

The blackette seemed offended by her questions and gestured around in a very obvious 'really'? Then he began speaking in French, her universal translator taking a moment to bring up the language conversion but it was barely noticeable.

"Whoa Femme Folle don't point that at me, I just saved your ungrateful ass if you didn't notice. Here I am trying to do something nice for once..." He seemed to take a moment and his expression calmed, a smile crossing onto his face even as Elizabeth glared at him for calling her crazy woman in French.

"I am Kensington 'Kodex' T. Brown and I won't even bother trying to tell you where I am from as that didn't work at all with the last group of people I ran into, lets just say I am not affiliated with anyone or anything that you might be thinking of at the moment, and no I'm not a Super Soldier or a perfect human, both those don't suite some one like me. As interested as you no doubt are in me, perhaps we should focus on getting rid of the rest of these metal men before you carry on with your terrible attempt to try and interrogate me… right after you turn around"

The snarky and slightly mischievous tone in this newly introduced Kensington's voice was obviously meant to get on her nerves and put her on the back foot more often then most would, she decided to humor Kensington and turns around…

To find all of his Helpers have their respective weapons pointed at her and Ashley, the German N7 woman turns back to the French Cyborg Hacker, who had his AA-12 and should mounted weapons trained on the Alliance women. Kensington's ever present smile plastered on his face as Elizabeth's eye twitches at the turn of events.

"So… ready to play nice Femme Folle~?"


End file.
